icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CreddieorSeddie/What I believe will happen in iDate Sam and Freddie :)
ok, so I'm writing this in fanfiction form from what I've heard. It has aspects from both ships, clearly since of what happened in iOMG, Seddie will be discussed more in this specific story, but Creddiers, you will love it to for the moments your ship share. This is a direct continuation just like I would picture it in July or whatever. Start~ Scene 1 Scene Begins with what we last saw happen in iOMG with Sam and Freddie in the court yard. Sam: Sorry... Freddie: It's cool... looks shocked and upset through the window watching them Sam: I..I don't know where that came from. I guess I was..caught up in the moment. Freddie: Ok, I'm already confused, don't make it even more confusing. Sam: You're right...I'm really Melanie. Freddie: Just stop lying, no you aren't. is speechless Freddie:I'm sorry... I honestly don't know how to feel, what to say, or anything... Sam: Then don't...[Starts to leave] Freddie: Wait! I think...we should go on a date. Sam: What? Freddie: Yeah, what better way to see if we really have feelings for one another? Sam: Suprised ...ok. Freddie: Ok? Sam: Ok. turns to leave and looks back, then exits Opening Credits~ ''------------------------------------------------------------------------'' Scene 2 Scene starts at the Shay apartment with Carly sitting on the Couch and Spencer in his Bedroom and Sam knock from outside Carly: It's open Freddie: Yo! Sam: What's up kid? We didn't see you leave last night. Carly: Oh...well after I finished my project with Gibby, spencer needed to get home...fast. groans loudly from pain in his bedroom Freddie: Uh...well we've kinda got sometihng to tell ya. Sam: Yeah..uhh, me and Freddie...kinda.. Carly: Yoiu're gonna tell me that you two kissed last night? and Freddie both look suprised Sam: How'd you know? Carly: Well, lets just say your actions spoke louder than words. Freddie: You mad? Carly: No, just suprised and a little hurt. Sam: Why? Carly: Well, you guys liked each other this whole time and I sort of feel clueless about everything. Freddie: It's not like that. Sam and I are going to go on a date. We are just as suprised as you. Carly: Oh, so you haven't been...seeing one another. Sam: No...I just sort of took your advice and "went for it". Carly: Well, that's different. Where are you guys going...? Freddie: I made reservations for tonight at Palm Gardens. Carly: Fancy! Sam: I told him i would've been happy with B.F wangs or...any meat we find...well basically anywhere. and Freddie look at each other grinning from Sam's weird taste ------------------------------------------------------------- Scene 3 Scene starts with Carly, Sam, and Freddie in the parking lot of their bushwell plaza at 8pm. Carly: Ok, well you guys be careful...and be home by 10...and... Freddie: Relax...we'll be fine'' smiles'' Sam: Yeah kid, you just do what Carly does for a few hours and we'll be back and we'll do something together. Carly: No matter what happens, promise you'll still be buds. Sam and Freddie: Promise. Carly: Do you smell smoke? Sam anf Freddie: yeah kind of.. Carly: [glances over] Spencer! Spencer: Yes? Carly: What are you doing with fire? you know what you do with that stuff! Especially in the middle of the parking lot? Gibby: Relax, I'm watching him real well. Nothing will happen on Gibby's watch. backpack gets caught on fire and everyone is panicking until it's all put out Gibby: starting now. Sam: well lets go Fredweiner... Freddie: as they are walking off Ya know I thought this would stop. Sam: Ya well you thought wrong. Carly:'' her head and laughing'' oh boy...so room for one more? Spencer and Gibby: Of course! goes and sits by the fire Carly: Ugh, his smoke is awful isn't it coughs Spencer: Ya I guess..are you ok kido? Carly: Yeah..why wouldn't I coughs be.. starting coughing a lot Carly: I can't cough stop it. Spencer: I think you're having an asthma attack! Carly: What no! coughs STUPID COUGHING! falls --------------------------------------------------------------------------- scene 4 scene starts with Sam and Freddie sitting at the restaurant Freddie: So.. Sam: So.. Freddie: They have really good bread here Sam: Yeah. gets text Freddie: Oh my god! Sam: What? Freddie: Carly had an asthma attack, she's in bed and spencer thinks she needs us. Sam: Well let's go! Waiter: Are you going to pay!?! Sam: We didn't finish! to Carly's room Sam: hey Carls...you feeling ok? Freddie: We're here now... Carly: Guys? Oh no! I ruined you're date! Sam: It's no big deal. It's not you're fault, we have all the time in the world to try again...and besides I think Freddie would agree we were very unprepared. Freddie: I would agree slightly Carly: Still... Sam: Just relax...I'm going to get you some soup. Carly: Thanks Sam. exits Carly: So..how was you're date until I interrupted. Freddie: ehh..it was slightly awkward, but not terrible. We never finished so we'll have to try again. Carly: heh...try again...smiles Freddie: What? Carly: Nothing... Freddie: Come one...don't lead a guy on here... Carly: Well, did you ever think about where we'd be if we...comes in Sam: Hey Carls did you want chicken noodle or tomato? Carly: chicken..I guess I get my taste from my best friend and looks reflectively at Freddie Sam: laughs coming up. Carly: I'm gonna try and get some rest until the foods ready...why don't you go help Sam? Freddie: Sure Smiles Episode ends Category:Blog posts